Doll in the Dark
by Soda-chan
Summary: Cain has to get married, again. But that's not his only problem. A serial murder case has started, and Cain is one of the planned targets. Is this another one of DELILAH's doings? Chapter 4! Mysetery somehwat solved, but another little problem left to do
1. Doll in the Dark Chapter 1

Ok, no reviews, but I'm still gonna continue on with the story because I need something to do. Plus I really, think that the story needs to be rewritten, I am NOT pleased with the…sap. I hate sap! . Actually, I took out the prologue altogether. I HATED it, ooh, changed the title too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain or the characters from it, they all belong to the wonderful and genius Kaori Yuki! I only own Meina, and Kirashi, and any other character that seems unfamiliar to you.

Doll in the Dark 

"Ma'am…Ma'am! Come! Didn't you say you wanted to get there early?" Kirashi called up the steps. Kirashi was a raven-haired maid who served only her young mistress, Meina Suzunami. A few moments later Meina had finally come down wearing one of her scarlet colored dresses. Meina had an odd hair color. It was actually a light magenta with sky blue streaks. She also had the most piercing ice blue gaze.

"Ok! I'm ready! So, we gonna goooo now?" Meina asked happily. Kirashi shook her head. "You are missing something, mistress". Meina blinked a couple times. "Huh?" Kirashi went upstairs to Meina's bedroom and came back down a few moments later carrying a long red sash. Kirashi tied it in a bow so the ends would be as long as the dress. "There. Now we may go, mistress"

Outside of the house, a carriage was waiting. Kirashi helped Meina into the carriage and then went inside her self. Then they were off. The carriage had stopped in front of an abandoned shop. Meina got out of the carriage, while Kirashi waited inside. Meina walked inside the shop, it was fairly dusty and run down, but she didn't care. She made her way to the back of the shop where there were steps leading to a second floor. She made her way up the steps and there on the second floor were shelves and shelves of dolls. She scanned the shelves and finally settled upon a particular doll. She carefully dusted it off and held it carefully while going back to the carriage. "Let the games begin" Meina said as the carriage set off to its next destination

********

"It seems as though there's been another strange murder case, Riff" Cain said boredly while reading the newspaper. Riff prepared some tea for Cain while Cain read the article on the latest murder. "Apparently the actual murder was not seen, but what traces were found was only a doll that looked like the victim" Cain said as he read the article. "Sounds almost like as if the murder might have been a young person" Riff pointed out. "Very possible, but it might just be someone with a fetish for dolls. I pity the victim for being murdered by someone like that." Cain said with a small laugh.

One of the housemaids knocked on the door. "Master Cain, Mr. Neil is here to see you." Cain rolled his eyes and just nodded to Riff, who walked over to the door and opened it. Neil strode in and approached Cain. "You do know why I'm here, Cain?" Neil asked right away. "Of course, dear uncle. It's about my fiancée, yes? So she is coming today, right?" Cain asked. Neil noted the sarcasm in Cain's voice and just nodded in reply. Almost right away too, the doorbell rang and Riff went to answer it. "That should be her" Neil said. "You might need to be extra polite, and excuse her if she sometimes doesn't speak clear English. She's foreign" "Foreign? Where is she from?" Cain asked. "She's Japanese, just started learning English about four months ago, so she's still polishing it up" Neil replied. "Interesting" was Cain's only reply.

A couple minutes later, Riff walked in followed by a maid with black hair, and even blacker eyes, with a girl around 14 in tow. "Ah yes, this is Meina Suzunami, your fiancée" Neil said gesturing towards the young girl. Cain found her sense of style to be, unique. Her dress was a mix of scarlet and black and to top it off it had a long red bow tied around her waist. Her hair was also of a strange color, being light magenta with blue streak. Her most striking feature though, was her eyes. With the look she was giving now, her eye color only intensified the look, giving off the vibe that she was not happy. Neither was Cain. But Cain had also noticed the doll she was holding in her arms.

The maid that was with Meina, bent down and whispered something into her ear. She just nodded and stepped forward. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Cain." Meina said with a curtsy, "I apologize if my English may sound a bit off occasionally, but I'm working on it" Cain stood up from where he was sitting wand walked up to her. He carefully took her hand in his and kissed it gently. But she seem unaffected at all by this action. "It is an honor to meet you, my lady. May I ask where you got that doll from?" Cain asked. Meina held it so Cain could see it better. The doll was of a girl with brownish hair and was dressed in a lavender dress. "This is a present from my brother back in Japan. It is very rare to find dolls in western dress, so this one was custom made for me" Meina replied. "Custom made, interesting. Do you have many of these?" Cain asked, looking very interested in the bow around her waist and the doll she was holding. "I do have many dolls, but they are all back home. Also, if you're wondering why I wear this bow, it is because I am usually used to having something around my waist, just seemed to have forgotten for once this morning." She said in reply.

"Meina will be staying here a couple days, and if you wish, you can stay with her for a couple days as well. Anyways, I'll be off" Neil said as he left. Cain just watched his uncle leave then turned back to Meina. "I should have you meet my little sister, Merryweather. She has been wanting to meet you" Meina just nodded and Cain took her to where Merry was. As it turns out, Merry was out in the garden and when she spotted Meina she bounded up happily. "Big brother, is this your fiancée" Merry asked excitedly. "Yes, it is, Merry. This is Meina Suzunami. She just came a few months ago from Japan" Cain replied. Meina curtsied to Merry and smiled. Merry looked Meina over and Meina just blinked a few times. "She seems a little, different" Merry said. "Now Merry, you have to remember she's not from here" Cain scolded. Merry just 'hmphed' and went back to picking flowers in the garden.

Cain lead Meina to a small sitting area where she sat down and chatted with Kirashi in Japanese. "She actually seems fairly mature for someone her age" Riff said. Cain nodded. "Yes, very mature. Except for when she's chatting with her maid. How does she expect to learn English when she hardly speaks it except to others?" "I wouldn't doubt it if she had to review everyday" Riff replied. "I wouldn't doubt it."

T.O.B

OK! Hope that was better than what I had going before. I find it's better. *****phew* I think i'll keep to updating weekly. I'm too busy to update so often. Oh wait, isn't every week often? Please R&R I really need it!


	2. Doll in the Dark Chapter 2

Okay, I'm gonna try a chapter 2. After reading Elf Asato's comment(s) on it, I think I can work on a more solid base now ^_^ Anyways, I'm actually gonna end up scratching my original idea for this fic. But, I might, oh I dunno. I just feel like I gotta make an omake chapter where the OC's take over. IT would be pure insanity. In fact, I feel sorry for Cain already since he's stuck with the most insane OC I've ever made. Though, she just doesn't show it, for a couple chapters. Anyways, there' a surprise OC in this fic, I'm almost think among the lines of Gary Stu as opposed to Mary Sue. Actually, anyone know where I can find some translations of Butterfly Bone? I found a site once, but then I lost it .

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Kaori Yuki

Doll In the Dark 

Chapter 2

During the whole duration of being outside, a few thoughts had come across Cain's mind. For example, something like exactly why did this girl look so unhappy being around other people? That question was soon to be answered.

Kirashi had finished talking to Meina and walked over to Cain. She gave a small bow to Cain and fixed her dress a bit. "Um, I'm sorry if my mistress acts rude sometimes. She doesn't really go outside of the house very often. In fact, this is the second time she's every really left." Kirashi glanced at Meina who was just watching the leaves get blown around by the wind. Meina stopped watching the leaves and look at Kirashi. "The outdoors can be such an, er, interesting place to stay sometimes, yes?"

Kirashi blinked a couples times, so did Meina. "Er, I mean, uh… oh shoot" Meina said nervously, looking a little panicked. Kirashi had an annoyed look on her face and just strode over back to Meina. "Excuse me, young **master**, but may I ask exactly where is Lady Meina?" Kirashi asked, looking more annoyed by the minute.

Cain was downright confused now. "What do you mean by young master, Kirashi?" he asked.  Kirashi took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Lady Meina has a twin brother. He is only very slightly taller than her. Even though their hair is of different lengths, if a wig is used, then they can very well pass as the other. The only way to tell the difference is by speech. It all really has to do with sentence endings. Lady Meina tends to finish her sentences sometimes with a 'ne' and then young master here prefers to use 'yes'. It is something that is looked over very often"

"Very interesting" Cain said, sounding very amused. "So if this is just a fake, where is the real one?" Kirashi glared at the imposter. "Well, I did go to wake Meina up this morning, but she said she was too lazy to get up so I left it at that. Since Kirashi was calling for Meina, oh I don't know. I just decided to dress up as her and, yeah. Hence the reason why the ribbon thing was forgotten this morning"

"I am assuming that this is the twin brother then?" Cain asked Kirashi. She just nodded. "I am very curious, from how it sounds, your sister is very, different" Cain paused looking for the right words for his question. "Let me guess, you are going to ask whether she's rude, or what she is like, yes?" the twin brother said, sounding very bored. "Yes, and also exactly what your name is"

"My name is Crezzlano. Think of any desired nickname. As for my sister, she can be unpredictable. Up to a certain degree that is. She is very short tempered, and likes to throw the nearest item at someone whom she does not like. Even though we are twins, we had grown up in separate places. I was the one raised in Japan, my mother raised my sister here in England. I was originally here to visit my mother, but she had died a few months before I had arrived." Crezzlano paused before continuing. "I am not really sure if you have seen her, but I do know that she hides her hair color. She is mostly seen wearing a wig of a jet-black color. Though the eyes are still blue. A bit of a weird mix to me, but we were just born that way. We had inherited our father's eye color."

"We should probably go back so we can have you meet her, master Cain" Kirashi said after Crezzy (A/N: I'm just gonna call him Crezzy now cause his name is too long for me to type so many times T_T) had finished. Cain just nodded and Merry, who had been listening, unnoticed nagged Cain to let her come, which she was successful at doing.

Before they had left, though, Crezzy turned to Cain. "You should also ask Meina about some called the 'doll in the dark'"

***************

Cain, Riff, Merryweather, and Crezzy, who was still in the dress were waiting for Kirashi in the Living room of Meina's medium sized home. Kirashi was upstairs trying to get Meina to come downstairs. "This is a fairly small place," Cain said looking around the room. Merryweather was walking around the room, looking at all of the different objects. "Well, the only people who actually live here at the moment are Kirashi, my sister and me. Mother used to live here too, but now it's just us."

Some footsteps could be heard coming towards the living from the dining room. A girl in a lavender dress walked in, then walked out the way she came in. Sounds of laughing could be heard coming from the next. "I am guessing that is her" Cain said gesturing towards where the girl had come from" Crezzy just looked plain annoyed and nodded. "I should probably go and change before my dear loving sister suffocates from lack of breathing due to laughing"

Crezzy went up the stairs as quickly as he could. It was a few minutes later that Kirashi had come down. She went to the dining room and came back holding Meina by the wrist and was bringing her upstairs. "Um, am I in trouble, Kirashi?" Meina asked. "What do you think, mistress?" Kirashi replied. "Oh! But there are guests! We need to tend to the guests first before we do anything else Kirashi!" Meina said quickly while trying to pry Kirashi's grip off. "They can wait mistress. They can wait"

Kirashi lead Meina upstairs and a door could be heard slamming shut. "I had noticed one thing in Meina's speech that is different from her brother's. That is, she seems to speak much faster and clearly. That is to be expected though, she did after all grow up here in England" Cain said. "That is very true. I have to think for a few minutes on my sentences. Her on the other hand tends to not think about it, and just ends up saying the first thing that comes to mind"

A few minutes later, Kirashi came down the steps, still looking a bit annoyed, but more calm than before. Meina came down after Kirashi and just sat down next to her brother, staring blankly at the nearest object, which was a shoe. "So, this is the Meina I am to marry?" Cain asked, directing his question more of to Crezzy. He just nodded a poked Meina in the shoulder to snap her out of her trance. She blinked a few times and looked up at Cain, and blinked some more. "What are people doing here, brother?" Kirashi rolled her eyes and whispered something in Meina's ear.

Meina thought for a moment before saying something. "So you are the Earl of the Hargreaves family? It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you already know who I am, since my brother was in my place at the time." She said with a small giggle. Crezzy rolled his eyes. "Obviously to you it's still funny isn't it?" Meina giggled again and pinched Crezzy's cheek. "Of course, dear brother. That's what makes you cute! So, anyways, well, why are you here?"

"Well, for the most part it is to only meet you. Though, I do remember your brother mentioning something about the 'doll in the dark'" Cain said keeping his eyes on Meina. She looked away and concentrated more on a blank spot on the wall. "The doll in the dark tale is just a small little fable that my mother told me. Basically, well." Meina paused trying to find the best way to tell the story.

"They say that a young girl who owned a certain doll hated everyone and everything. The only thing she had cared about was herself and the doll. So, kids had teased her for being strange. Five days later, they were dead. And this continued on, a vicious cycle. Anyone who angered the girl, were mysteriously killed five days later. Even when she died, they say that the doll would come to you at night. The doll would say something like that you have five days left to live. Five days left to live, unless if a way to please her mistress is found. The weird part is, that mother said that the doll had come to her. Then five days later she had died. The only clue was a doll that looked like mother."

Cain stopped to think about what Meina just said. "Then that doll that Crezzlano had, was that it?" Meina nodded. I usually keep it with me all the time. I was just looking for it before you had arrived. I would like to offer you to stay tonight, but I do not believe that there is enough room here, or maybe there is. If we are to use my mother's room too." Meina stood up and straightened out her dress then went upstairs.

End Chapter 2

Hmmm, I find that chapter to be fairly boring. Ah well, now we know the story behind the whole murder thing. I don't know why I chose a doll of all things, but I did. Thank goodness that there's Elf Asato there to tell ya what's wrong ^_^ I actually have a base for my story now. So now, I can make it better! OR at least, I hope I can make it better ^_^;;


	3. Doll in the Dark Chapter 3

OK! Chapter 3! Warning though, there might be some, questionable slang in this story. I use weird slang for my stories sometimes O_O;;

Disclaimer: If I owned the series, then this fic wouldn't be here. Don't sue, I have no money .

Doll in the Dark

Chapter 3

After some sounds of furniture moving from upstairs, Meina came back down. "Ok, maybe there can be some arrangements. As long as you do not mind sharing" Her dress looked a bit dusty now, so possibly it was her who had moved the furniture.

"Exactly who would be sharing with who?" Cain asked. Meina paced the room for a while, thinking about the sleeping arrangements. Sometimes she would stop and open her mouth to say something, but then shake her head.

"Let's see. Well, we have 3 rooms, and 6 people. There can be 2 to a room, or a possible different combination. But I have to admit, since I don't quite trust everyone here, yet, it would be wise to arrange it all by gender more of. If ms. Merryweather wouldn't mind, then I can share with her, possibly Kirashi too. Cain can have his own room, and then Riff and my brother can share"

Before Riff could say something about that arrangement, Meina continued on. "Of course, someone can always sleep on the couch. Or would we perhaps prefer it that Cain and Riff share?" She turned to face Cain and Riff with a bit of a mischievous grin. Crezzy kicked Meina in the leg lightly. "Don't go having your fantasies" Meina rubbed the sore spot on her leg and took the nearest object, which was a fan, and hit her brother over the head with it.

Feeling satisfied with herself, Meina turned and went towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." Meina opened the door and closed it behind her. Almost right away though, Crezzy instantly made his way outside too. "I think I will go with her. Um, C.Y.L.*!" he said as he went outside to catch up with his sister.

Kirashi shook her head in disappointment. "When will they ever learn? Excuse me, but I must go and prepare the rooms" she left to go upstairs, leaving behind Cain, Riff, and Merry, felling fairly confused about what Crezzy had just said. Cain stood up and also made his way to go outside. "I think I shall also join them" But before Riff could stop Cain, he was already out the door.

*******

As soon as Cain had stepped out, he could hear some voices coming from the back of the house. He went around, but stopped at the corner, so he wouldn't be seen. It was just Meina and Crezzy, talking about a very strange topic.

"C.Y.L.? You just had to use that didn't ya? Couldn't you have just said goodbye? Or maybe an excuse me?" Meina asked sounding very annoyed. "Hey! It's not just me too, ya know. You were starting to slip too!" Crezzy argued back. Meina could be heard pacing. "It's a lot harder than we thought then I guess. Very hard indeed to try to talk like someone in Victorian times would. I am so not used to it" Crezzy was silent for a bit.

"But I have to admit, those were some real good cover stories. Ha! Even though we didn't really grow up in different places, it sure does seem like it. I mean, you can sometimes tell because of my not very apparent accent" Crezzy said, sounding fairly amused. Meina stopped pacing. "Accent? Really, that's almost too, well, FAKE! I mean, face it. We just don't talk like that. Yes, we do know Japanese, and yes we speak it fluently. We did grow up with it, but with so many years of studying English, our accent is pretty much faded. Oooooh! But still!! You used slang! SLANG!! Didn't father tell us strictly not to use any while we're here?" Meina sounded downright annoyed now.

Crezzy sighed. "You're right. We're using our gang's traditional slang. What better way to S.Y.S* then by using abbreves*? Of course, it sounds a lot better when you D.S.S.*"

********

A/N: I think I'm gonna define some of these terms now. Like I said at the beginning, weird slang.

C.Y.L - catch ya later

S.Y.S - say your stuff

Abbreves - short for abbreviation

D.S.S. - don't sound stupid

That's about all the terms used, but that sometimes changes. And yes, my OC's do like to talk like that ^_^;;

*********

Cain was clearly confused, and only managed to understand about two words from their sentences. Not only did they talk fairly fast, but they also used words that he had never heard of before. The way that those two talked now, sounded a lot different than how they were talking a few minutes before. And most importantly, what gang are they talking about? And everything they said was just a lie?

"Well yeah, but anyways. How's mother been lately? I know that father's fine, I mean, when is he not? Mother's usually ok, so I'll just assume. But most importantly, what about, er, him?" Meina asked nervously. "Him? Cain?" Crezzy asked confused. "No, idiot! I'm talking about, well, you know, Schilan. How's he? Is he getting better?" Meina sounded very worried now.

"Schilan? Well, despite how long you've been gone, he's only gotten better a bit. We're still trying to find a way to speed this up a bit. But hey, you know what Mito said, with what we're doing right now he should be better in no time! But at the rate it's going, he says that's as fast it it'll be. But remember what Schilan said too. He said don't worry, and most importantly, give your fiancée a chance" Crezzy said in hopes of calming his sister down, and giving her a new opinion of Cain.

"Ha! Trust him? You want me to trust him? As if! I absolutely refuse to! I'm sorry, but I do not want to trust anyone here. I mean, he practically showed up on my doorstep, and you want me to trust him? No!" sounds of Meina pacing could be heard again. "No, we're still going through with it. I'm not gonna hold back and that's a for sure. Just, just keep the act up. Keep it together, and then… well, we'll go through. I know it! No holding back either!" Meina stopped pacing before continuing. "We should probably go back inside. Everyone's gonna wonder what we're up to, especially Kirashi. Remember, think Victorian English"

Meina and Crezzy could be heard walking back towards the house, luckily for Cain, they went around the other side. He turned the corner and was now at the back of the house, where Meina and Crezzy just were. There a table and a few garden chairs, not much, but there were some flowering bushes. Cain sat down on one of the chairs thinking about the conversation he just heard.

A few questions were running through Cain's mind now, a lot more than when he first heard the conversation. What's slang? Why so many lies? And most importantly, what is it that they are going to go through with? After thinking about this for a few minutes, he stood up and went back inside the house to find no one in the Living Room. Riff came down the steps soon followed by Kirashi. "Master Cain, you're back. The rooms are all prepared now, I was just gong to go and prepare a bit of dinner. We were actually just waiting for you." Kirashi said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Meina, Crezzy and Merry came down the stairs soon after. Meina had apparently changed into something a boy would wear around her age, which were shorts and a button up shirt. "Kirashi! We'll help too!" Meina said as her and her brother followed Kirashi into the kitchen.

*********

Dinner actually wasn't that bad. Most likely by the sounds of one too many things dropping in the kitchen, there was probably a bit of an argument between Meina and Crezzy. Crezzy had a small scratch on his face and Meina also had one on her face too. Kirashi on the other hand looked very annoyed. "Was there an argument in the kitchen?" Cain asked. Meina and Crezzy just nodded. "That would be the result of arguing while holding a knife." Kirashi said shaking her head.

After dinner, the time spent before bedtime was spent mostly touring around the house. Meina showed everyone her prized doll collection. It was a bit creepy at first, but after a while the feeling of having all the dolls staring at you went away. Meina explained where she had gotten the dolls and stated whether or not it was a sort of present or something she had bought. Majority of the dolls were from Kyoto, as Meina had said. Meina had explained a few things about the dolls, like what they were wearing and a few other small details.

Once it was time for everyone to go to sleep, Meina showed Cain where he was going to sleep. The unfortunate side though, as Cain had found out, was that his room was right next to the girls'. For most of the night, Cain could hear giggles and occasionally things dropping. Not to mention the fact that the girls sometimes talked so loud he could hear them very clearly. Cain tried everything he could to try and block out the noise, but he didn't have much at his dispose. The most he could do was put his pillow over his head, but even then he could still hear them. It was once everything quieted down that he was able to drift off to sleep.

But his sleep didn't go the whole night disturbed. He could hear faint laughing. At first was very faint, but it then grew louder. He opened his eyes and reached for a convenient pistol he kept near him. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. The laughing could still be heard, but Cain couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Scared, Earl?" a voice called from the darkness, where Cain couldn't tell. "Mistress does not like you. She wants you dead. Just like everyone else" the voice said, giggling a bit, well, insanely. "Your mistress wants me dead? Just like everyone else? It seems as though no one wants me alive anymore" Cain replied with a smirk. The voice laughed again and footsteps inside the room could be heard coming closer. When the owner of the voice stepped in the light of the window, Cain could see that it really was a doll. It was the same doll the Crezzy had with him, the doll that Meina treasured.

"Laugh while you can Earl. You never know when you may never wake again." The doll had said. It had a sinister grin on its face. In the distance, a clock tower can be heard ringing its bells signaling that it was midnight now. The doll grinned wider. "Now, you die!" it all happened in one fast motion. Millions of knives that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere suddenly flew towards Cain. But before it he even felt one of them stab him he suddenly jerked awake. He sat bolt upright and glanced at the clock. It was nine in the morning now.

Cain rubbed his eyes a bit and looked out the window. 'Was that just a dream?' he thought. There was a knock at his door. "Are you awake yet, mister Cain?" it was only Meina. Cain sighed. "I am now, thank you very much" he replied sarcastically.

End Chapter 3

Is it just me, or are my chapters starting to get lengthy? I feel unsatisfied with this chapter for some reason, but I don't want to rewrite the whole entire thing all over again. So I guess it's sticking ^_^;; That is definitely one creepy doll. I know for sure I wouldn't want something like that as a present. Also, in case if you were wondering, I have actually seen Kyoto dolls before. I actually wanted one once, but it was practically $100! So yeah . Hope the slang wasn't too confusing. Anyways, expect the next chapter soon! Hopefully. I think I made Cain a little OOC near the end.


	4. Doll in the Dark Chapter 4

OK! Chapter 4. Cue more twin queerness! And yes, I know that this is a little fast paced, but I tend to do that whenever I have a wandering mind, and when I just feel like getting this done .

Doll in the Dark 

Chapter 4

After Cain was somewhat woken up by Meina he got dressed and went downstairs to find almost everyone there. The only people missing were Meina and Crezzy. Riff bowed to Cain "Good morning, Master Cain" Kirashi gave a curtsy and went to get breakfast ready.

********

(Upstairs)

Meina and Crezzy were in fact, not sleeping at all. They were actually wide-awake. The two were in a room and some rustling could be heard inside, not to mention some talking.

"Come ON! Can't you get it right? It goes on the other way!" Crezzy said angrily.

"Well sorry, this isn't really my best area, ya know" Meina snapped back.

"Tch, you're lucky I make it look good." Crezzy said, sounding very irritated.

"You? Excuse me, I make it look better!" Meina said back, sounding just as annoyed.

"Hurry up you! Can't you go any faster? I mean, it's morning, and everyone is awake!" Crezzy said, trying not to shout.

(A/N: um, anyone think that this sounds a bit, perverted? ACK! Bad me *fwaps self* It's all coming out WRONG again)

"Puu on yuu. Can't you wait, this isn't as easy as it looks, bastard" Meina retorted.

A few minutes later the door opened and Crezzy peeked out, looked both ways, then motioned for Meina to come out. Today, Crezzy's choice clothes were just shorts and a button up shirt with a brown vest over top. As for Meina, just a light blue dress and the usual red bow. The only different thing about Meina today, besides her dress, was her hair. It was all dyed light magenta and was up in a ponytail.

As the two came down the stairs, Meina tripped and almost fell down the stairs, but luckily her twin brother had caught her. Meina fixed her dress before continuing down the step in her 'evil heels' as she called them.

"Brother, what is the purpose of wearing heels anyways?" Meina asked, watching where she stepped very carefully.

"I am not the one to ask. Maybe to make you taller, or maybe it adds more flair to the whole outfit" Crezzy replied.

Once the two had finally made it to the breakfast table, Kirashi gave them a glare.

"Erm, slept in, a tad" Meina said jokingly.

Kirashi shook her head and motioned for the twins to eat their breakfast. Meina and Crezzy sat themselves down. Since the table was rectangular, Meina sat across from Cain and Crezzy across from Merry. Kirashi and Riff were standing. Crezzy instantly felt sorry for Cain. While Meina was eating her breakfast, she had a very happy look on her face. And when she's happy and sitting, she tends to kick her legs. Unfortunately, the table was not wide enough for that kind of room. So here was Meina, all happy go lucky, and then Cain, who was quite annoyed by the fact that Meina was kicking him many times, and yet didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me, Ms. Meina, but can you please stop your kicking" Cain said bluntly.

Meina just looked at him and then gave one last swift, but hard kick at his shin. Cain tried not to show that it hurt, but it was kind of hard when you had that feeling it was going to bruise. At least Meina stopped.

After breakfast was over, Meina and Crezzy had bolted out the door and were waiting for Kirashi. They only said that they were going into town to get a few things, or something like that. But without Meina or Crezzy around the house it was quite quiet. 

As Cain was passing by the living room, he noticed that one of Meina's dolls was lying on the sofa. He picked it up and went upstairs to put it in her room. The thing is though, the room Meina was staying in last night, was not hers. The room was big and looked as though it had belonged to an older woman with what was lying around, plus there was no small doll collection in the room. So he went into the one where Crezzy and Riff were, not this one either. It all had things that obviously looked like they belonged to Crezzy, so this room was not it either. So he looked in the one he stayed in, since it was the last room, it was probably Meina's. Though there was no doll collection in the room, but a few girly things were scattered about the room. 

Cain didn't quite know where to put the doll, so he just put it gently on the desk. On the desk though, was a notebook lying open. In it some strange symbols were scribbled hastily, but some English words were present. There were entries in the book, but they weren't dated. Cain picked up the notebook and turned to the first page. With how everything was narrated, it must have been a journal.

_Today, both Aniki and me have to move out. I don't want to say goodbye to mom or dad, but if it has to be done, then why not? Who knows, maybe something good would happen, like finding Schilan. That's the only reason why we're here, right? But everyone's been doubtful lately. We don't know if we can find him in time. This is a definite mission critical. At least we have a small lead; we know he's somewhere here in Europe. Well, SOMEWHERE doesn't really cut it, now does it? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Woo hoo, talk about fun._

_NOTE: remember to remind big brother that it's Italy, not Rome._

To Cain, this entry made no sense whatsoever, but it was an entry nonetheless, most likely when Meina had first arrived in Europe. He looked at the next page and found a photo there. He could clearly see Meina and Crezzy in the photo, but he couldn't recognize the other two people. But by careful judgment, it was obvious it was Meina's family. There were actually two pictures there. The one behind Meina's family picture had Kirashi in it. Not only Kirashi though, but a few more people too. Most likely, Kirashi's family. Though, the only thing missing from that family picture was the mother. But Cain had noticed something else too, a young man around 17. Not only that though, but he bore a somewhat close resemblance to himself. The few different things were his expression, and his eye color. Instead of gold with a hint of green, they eyes were a soft gold. That and the guy looked like a total goof. Someone who one would find hard to take seriously. Cain turned the page and found another entry.

You know, sometimes, you meet the strangest people, I swear. Want to know why I say this? It's all because I saw someone today, someone who looked somewhat like Schilan. The only thing is, his attitude reeked of all high and mighty. I really don't like the guy one bit. He's a noble for one thing, and most nobles I've known from foreign countries are either snobby, or uptight. He's got this superior look that just SCREAMS 'I'm better than you'. Hmph, he's not worth my time. Though I have to admit, since I AM desperate, I guess I might as well ask. But I'm curious, what is up with him and his butler? Do they like, have something going on, or what? I hope there is. Oh, what am I thinking?

_Aw well, enough about that, all I've been able to figure out is that his name is Cain Hargreaves. And what do you know; he IS a noble, an Earl to be exact. Just great. But you know, since he looks a little like Schilan, why don't we just TRY and get close, maybe it really IS him, or maybe not. Well, you won't know till you try, right? Hoo boy, this is going to take a LOT of work. Time to say goodbye pride._

Cain almost wanted to approach Meina about these entries, but then thought about how she would react if she found out he was reading her journal. He turned the pages until he came to the most recent one.

GOOD NEWS GOOD NEWS!!!!! Yes! We have received good news! Isn't that good? Anyways, from a recent letter from big brother, Schilan has been found! And has already gotten a good lecture too. Poor guy, then again, his fault for running off. So anyways, in bro's letter he said that him and Schilan are going to meet us today in town. Can't wait! Kirashi's coming along too! The only thing is, if we were to bring Schilan over here, what would Cain say? I mean, they kind of do look alike and at first glance I thought Cain was Schilan. But still, Schilan over Cain, ALL THE WAY! So that means we're going home soon! The only thing is, we can't really just disappear, now can we? So I can do one of two things, tell Cain the truth, or just get rid of the evidence. Hm, Aniki might like getting rid of the evidence. But still, oh I don't know. I'll just wait and see. OH, I still think the Cain and his butler, Riff, have something going on. I swear it! I'll prove there is something going on! Or maybe not. Depends on my mood.

Cain sighed. What was this girl thinking? HE flipped through the notebook a bit and found a few sketches, some doodles, and a little bit of nonsense. On one page written all over was "21ST CENTURY KICKS ASS!!!!" What the heck was she talking about? It's only the 18th century. The 21st century was still a while away. HE flipped through a few more pages and found something very interesting, if not a bit creepy. Written in red ink on the page were the words 'BROTHER KILLED AGAIN' on the next page it said the same thing and the next, and the next, and the next. It was like that for 9 pages. On the tenth something else was written. 'I WILL KILL' then on the next page, it was blank, but words were starting to appear on the page itself. It didn't take a genius to see that the two pages made the sentence 'I will kill you'. Sure it could just be cryptic writing, but to have the words actually appear on the page itself was downright unusual. Cain closed the book quickly, only to find the doll on the desk, standing on its own, staring straight at him. What was weird was that the doll looked very evil. It eye's were glowing red and seemed to have grown fangs on its own. It was laughing too. Before the doll could even lunge itself at Cain, it was promptly smacked away by someone.

"Keh, how annoying. I thought we got rid of you a long time ago. I guess you just can't be satisfied with being dead, can you Sysentora?"

The owner of the voice belonged to that same young man in that photo with Kirashi. He was just very slightly taller than Cain, but otherwise, bore a fair resemblance. IT seemed as though the doll knows how to float, seeing as how it was currently doing that at the moment, but the doll looked extremely pissed. The young man just pulled what looked like a needle (you know, those toothpick like ones) and muttered something under his breath before throwing it at the doll. The doll cracked and just fell to the floor in a heap. The young man knelt down beside the doll and just poked at it for a bit. He straightened up and turned towards Cain.

"You okay there? You looked a little spaced out looking at that notebook," he asked.

Cain just nodded in reply, before asking a question. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Schilan, and _only_ Schilan" Schilan replied.

"So you are the Schilan that I had heard Meina talk about," Cain said with a bit of a smirk.

Schilan grabbed the notebook out of Cain's hand and flipped through it a bit. After flipping through the pages, he shook the notebook a bit and some pictures fell out of the notebook. He paused, and then shook it a bit more and more photos fell out. He bent down and picked them up.

"Tch, Mei-chan's been going overboard with the photos, hasn't she?" Schilan asked looking at Cain.

"I would not know. I did not even know she had all these photos" Cain replied.

Schilan cocked an eyebrow. "You talk really weird you know. I haven't heard anyone talk like that for, well, um, er, about, let's see here, uh, 200 years?" He paused before blurting out something again. "Oh, by the way, Meina is not pleased at all about the fact that you were reading through her notebook"

TBC

I think that chapter was not the very best. The whole doll scene was, screwed up. But I'm sure that the way how this is going, the end is near, no? But don't worry, if you people want me to write more with these characters or something, then I'll write a part two. Otherwise, I'll just end it after this fanfics last chapter. So yeah


End file.
